Arrival in Warfang
by Zane Sands
Summary: Zane a Demonican beliving to be human and his friends Eric and Night are pulled through a portal and appear near Warfang while finding out about his heritage Zane must protect the world from the creatures known as shades M for language and violence R
1. Chapter 1

**December 25 2015**

a human was walking down a street talking to himself "All I want For Christmas is to get the Hell out of here"

"Great warrior" A voice said making him look around "The hell?" the human said before shrugging

"Here we are My Fucking house." "You talking to yourself again there Zane?" Another human sitting on Zane's steps asked

"Yeah Night Bored." "Ahh." "what's Eric doing?" "no clue." "What I'm doing is hearing voices." Eric said

"Great warriors HELP US!" the voice for earlier said again as a portal appeared and drug them inside

* * *

"What the hells going on here." Zane said as he started to change into a dragon

When he stopped changing he was a dark maroon dragon with three horns all going back and a tail blade in the shape of the tattoo on his left eye

Then Night changed into a Jet Black Dragon with five horns two going back three up his tail blade was a Spade symbolizing his luck

Eric changed into a Grey Cheetah Dragon Knight with purple armor and a Black Lance

After he changed they all fell out of the portal in a mile away from a temple "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Zane said jokingly

"let's just check out that temple." Night said annoyed by Zane's out of place joke "hold up, I can Sense something." Eric said getting ready for a fight

He heard something jump form the bushes as he grabbed the Lance from his back and twisted around to catch an ape-like creature with the blunt end

"Can't sneak up on me." Eric said as he impaled the thing on the Lance "well that was stupidly boring." Zane said bored

"well I guess this is AN ADVENTURE!" he said seconds later "I swear you start singing I'm gonna kill you." "AWW now I'm sad."

they reached the temple with no further problems "This place is huge!" Zane said as they walked through the streets of the city near the temple

"Wow a lot of people are staring as us." Night said looking around "yeah and?" Zane said completely unfazed by the number of eyes on the trio

"Right huge ass temple, check" Zane said as they approached the temple and a large green dragon looked out the door "intimidating huge green guy check" "What strange visitors and purple armor?" asked the green dragon

"Yeah been in my family for generations" Eric said making up a story "Who are you anyway" "my name is Terrador you"

"I'm Eric, the quiet one is Night, and the one talking to himself is Zane" "Eric what a strange name" "yeah I get that alot" Eric said lying again

"well I think I've stalled you long enough what brings you here" Terrador asked before the three strangers shrugged "Really we don't remember all that much Hell we don't know what element we are" Night said breaking his stream of silence

"Don't know your element!" Terrador asked surprised

"Yeah no idea we can't even remember where we came from" Night said

"hmm that could be very bad" Terrador said "Well at least come in I didn't mean to stop you"

"Well he seems friendly enough" Zane said "Zane some times 'seems' doesn't cut it but what the hell what's the worst that can happen noone here knows us" Night said before starting to walk past Terrador

* * *

**Zane:Well that was fun**

**Eric:Yeah remember we only own ourselves**


	2. Chapter 2

As the four walked through the hall Terrador and Eric talked about the other guardians, the hero Spyro, his mate Cynder, the relocation of the temple to Warfang, and the quest against Malefor while Zane looked around and Night studied the surroundings

"This is the guardian's room where we talk about stuff" Terrador said as he lead the three to a room with two other dragons one was blue with Icy shine to his scales and a prideful look. the other one was yellow and excitable

"This is Cyril" Terrador said looking at the blue dragon "And thats Volteer" he said looking at the yellow one

after the introductions Night started talking to Volteer who started to tell a story and Night surprizingly was interested

"Hmm A Lore Master not many famous ones" "Lore Master?" Volteer asked "A Lore Master is someone who knows storys of the past and teach others about them alot of people mistake them for scholars"

"Has anyone seen Spyro?" Terrador asked after looking around for him

"I saw him go to his room with Cynder" Cyril said not noticing Zane sneaking off with a 'look' on his face

'Wheres Zane going' Night wondered as he started following him

After some walking Zane reached a door "Hehe curiosity wins the day" Zane said quietly as he slowly opened the door and looked inside

Night knew exactly who's room it was, Spyro's, he knew exactly what Zane was doing he was spying on Spyro and Cynder He ran back to the guardians and Eric

"I think Zane's Spying on Spyro" "Cyril check it out" Terrador told Cyril

After Cyril and Night got back to Zane the door was open more and they could see what Zane was watching, he was watching Spyro and Cynder mate

"ZANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Cyril Yelled Making Everybody but him jump then Spyro and Cynder came to see what the yelling was about to find Cyril Shouting at Zane who had an 'OH SHIT' look on his face

"Cyril who are these two and why are you yelling like that" Spyro asked "This one here is Night" Cyril said calmly "And this one is Zane" he said argrily

"I'm yelling because Zane was watching you" "You mean watching us..." Cynder said "yeah he was" Night said staring Zane down "we should see what the others want to do with him"

they returned to the other guardians "what should we do?" "I think we should..." the voices of the guradians faded from Zane's mind as he started to feel dizzy he blinked and his vision stared to blur "What the Fuck" he said as he passed out

he woke up at a floating island "welcome to the white isle come here" "I'm going insane aren't I" "No you are not"

Zane saw floating platforms and jumped across them to a library like place

"welcome you are wondering why you are here" said a teal dragon "hell yeah I am" "You Zane are not what you think" "Yeah I'm human" "NO you are a."

before the dragon could finish his sentence Zane woke up "What the hell happened" "You just passed out" Cynder said from beside him

"Oh didn't notice you there what did the guardians say" Zane asked afraid he'd have to leave "They said they would give you one more chance"

"phew I thought I'd have to leave" "but they said they wanted to talk to you when you woke up" "Might as well not keep them waiting" Zane sighed as he stood up a little dizzy

"wow you can stand not alot of people who spontaniously pass out don't usually stand up that fast" "yeah" Zane said as they started walking and noticed just how tall she was.


End file.
